User talk:Primale
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Quote page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 15:56, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- Thank you for your contributions to the page. I haven't contributed much to the wiki other than a few page edits. I would be glad to help you in maintaning the wiki but I could not as of this time due to school works. On the other hand, kudos! You really did a great job maintaning the wiki! :D Markoolio, sitting in the corner while playing "Hitori Bocchi Markoolio (talk) 10:32, July 19, 2016 (UTC) PS: I would recommend your adopting the wiki so that you can control and edit more aspects of the wiki ;) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:41, August 2, 2016 (UTC) We need to establish rules and policices and we need more editors I think this is very important. I would also like to change the main background and logo on the wiki. MrJigen (talk) 02:00, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright I can come back to help but we should establish clear plans of action. MrJigen (talk) 05:56, July 29, 2017 (UTC) If it's a matter of navigation for now we can just use basic links. The top Navbar is easy to manage so no worries there. The community is important before we attempt to get an influx, we must first make sure we adequate aesthetics, have clear tutorials on how they can help, implement rules, editing policy and manual of style. We must also decide the default wikiwide templates that everbody will be mandated to use. MrJigen (talk) 23:25, July 29, 2017 (UTC)